The Truth about Me!
by DeathXAngle
Summary: This story is about Mai and what happens when she finds out about her family and why everything in her life has been different and where her power has come from. Read and Review. Also in this story there might be some spelling mistakes which i am sorry about. Please let me know if there is any spelling mistakes. Thank You and hope you enjoy this story.
1. Prologue

Ghost Hunt

Prologue

A little girl was skipping down the corridior of her home as she looked for her father and mother, who she found in the kitchen as her mother was oeroaring their dinner whilst her father helped her.

The little had just entered the room when she accidentley bumped into the table which caused the wine glass that was on the table to fall but before it could hit the floor the glass stopped mid air and then started floating towards her father who had stopped it from hitting the floor.

"Be careful sweetheart you could of hurt yourself" he said gently to her whilst smiling.

"Of cause papa" the little girl replied back before jumping into her fathers opened arms which then they both laughed which caused her mother to laugh as well.

"You both should be careful, you both don't want to get hurt now do you" her mother spoke to her and her father which just caused them to laugh more.

"Now sweetheart you remember how to do it" the little girls father whispered which she just smiled before nodding her head then lifted her tiny hands before they watched as plates, knifes and forks started floating towards the table where they then placed themselfes on the table.

"Thank you sweetheart" her mother spoke with out turning round as she continued to make dinner.

-After Lunch-

Mina was washing the dishes after she watched her husband take their daughter to bed, as she was half way washing the dishes she notice something was wrong in the air.

Stopping with the dishes she slowly turned her head so she was facing the front door, "Kei" she spoke softley knowing for a fact that he would hear her, but just before she could hear an reply a loud masive bang from the front door earning her from the force to go back towards the kitchen window which she went through.

Kei was walking back towards were his wife was when he heard the bang and then the sound of someone going through the kitchen window 'Mina' Kei thought before racing towards the kitchen were he saw the one person he didn't want to see, his twin brother Lei stood their with his back to him.

He watched as his brother turned to face him with a smirk on his face before saying "long time no see brother, it's a shame i carn't same the same thing about your _dead_ wife and percise daughter know can i?" before dissapearing in fin air.

Kei looked around for his wife before finding her in the back yard but she wasn't breathing, this telling him that his brother was right, which also earned him to turn around before running towards his daughters room which when he got their he was shocked to see the only granddaughter of Lord Michaelis the strongest magician in the world stood kneeing infront of his crying daughter whilst three men were dead infront of her.

Standing whilst turning the girl looked right at Kei whilst placing her hand on his daughters forehead before saying "your daughter will follow in your footsteps, she will be a magician but she will also have the power of what her mother could do but till then, i'll have to seal it away make her forget about what just happened hear but don't worry, i'll always protect your daughter for as long as i shell live" before she also dissapeared in fin air.

Kei looked at his sleeping daughter as everything around him changed around him. he watched as the men in the room vanished but what he didn't know was that his wife was placed in a traditional magician frozen coffin were those who wished can see her as well as making her stay the same for ever.

The next day Kei had found the Ice Coffin on the top of a hill that looked over the ocean, they lived in the middle of no were but as he got closer to the hill that his wife was placed on he noticed an ice dragon loaming over her coffin like it was guarding it all together it looked beautiful.

Kei was determind to protect his little girl with his life, which he lived down to it, he was killed by his brother's mistress on his daughters 8 birthday as he protected her from the evil witch.

His last wish was to be put next to his wife ontop of the hill.

His wish came true and the same thing happened to him, his coffin was the same as his wife but the only thing that was different was the dragons that loamed over their coffins, the dragons which was female and male were infact leaning against each other so it looked like they were cuddling and they looked down at their human forums with a smile on their dragons faces as they were finally together at last.

Their daughter was taken into care but their house was not sold as a certain female who helped them took over the house but couldn't take care of their daughter as she herself wasn't old enough but what she did do was watch over the girl who was the only child to Kei Tasiko.

His only child was called Mai Taniyama.


	2. 1

Chapter One

-Normal Pov-

The sound of an alarm clock stirred the sleeping figure who was still sleeping in their bed not wanting to wake up from the dream they were having.

The figure pulled out there arms from the sheets and tries to smack the alarm to shut it up but cause they couldn't see it they couldn't hit it, instead their hand caught the side of the sidetable which caused a cut to form down the side of their hand causing them to sit up to look at it properly.

"Great another reason for him to be mad at me know" the person said before getting out of the bed and headed towards there bathroom were they cleaned the cut before banding it up.

After that they started getting ready for work, when they came out of the bathroom and looked at the time they noticed that they were running late ... again.

Running out of there appartment whilst grabbing the bags they needed before locking up, they started to run all the way to the train station were they caught the train that took them to were they work.

Half way there they noticed that someone was ringing them as there phone vibrated in there pocket, digging it out they answered the phone after smiling when they noticed it was an old friend of theirs.

"Hello, Sky-san"

'Hello Mai-chan, listen there's a reason i'm calling you whilst at work' the male called Sky answered before Mai could say anything about him ringing her whilst he was working.

"Go on" Mai spoke know seriouse.

'My boss wanted someone to come an do a case for him down at his house, you see he hears screaming or sounds of a fight going on in his house but when he would look there isn't anyone there'

"Right, hey why don't you come in and see the boss about your boss case" Mai said as she noticed her stop was coming up.

'Sure what tme'

"I'll let you know when i'm at work" Mai replied back whilst laughing, earning Sky to laugh as well before he replied back to her 'sure you're running late again ain't you?'.

"Yes but i have to go but i will text you with the time" Mai said before they both said their goodbyes and hung up and just as Mai hung up she started running of the train and all the way to S.P.R building where she knew that once she walked or ran through those doors she's gonna have someone telling her off.

Sorry it's short but it was all i could put together for this chapter but hope you like it.


	3. 2

Chapter Two: A New Case

-Normal Pov-

"_Stupid jerk_" Mai muttered under her breath for the tenth time since she arrived at work late.

Since Mai had arrived late for work, Naru has been asking for tea every minute he could just to make her angry, Mai was just half way walking towards the kitchen when the bell ontop of the door chimmed letting them all now there client or someone else has walked in.

Turning round to see who it was, Mai noticed the lad standing there with an older guy 'must be his boss#' was all she thought before walking towards them both.

"Hi, my name is Mai Taniyama how can S.P.R help you" Mai said whilst smiling at them both which earned her a smile back.

"Hello i'm here to see Mr Shibuya, my name is Mr. Holloweds" the old man said whilst still smiling before turning to point at the lad next to him before saying "and this is Sky, he is working for me at the moment".

Mai smiled at them both before leading them to the sofa whilst she went to get Naru and Lin before making everyone a drink of what they want.

Knocking on his door Mai waited till she heared him say come in before opening the door and saying "Naru the clients here" before leaving and heading to Lin's door were all she did was knock three times before walking towards the kitchen were she made everyone there drinks.

Walking out of the kitchen Mai noticed that they all were waiting for her to come back in before starting. Naru watched Mai as she placed everyone's drinks in front of them before turning to Mr. Holloweds.

"Can you tell us why you think you're place is haunted?" Naru said whilst picking up his drink before sipping it gently.

"Yes, well you see things have been happening for a while know, at first it was alright, you know things being moved or things going missnig but a month later it started to get worst. People would be skratched or pushed over, chairs and sofa's would move on there own.

2 Week's ago is when things got out of hand" Mr. Holloweds said whilst looking at Naru right in the eyes.

"How come?" was Lin's reply as he stopped typing on his laptop and looked at the guy.

"Well at first we started hearing banging noises, like someone was having a figt but those would be quiet but soon after there would be a loud bang like something was thrown through a wall or something. Soon after that people would go missing first to go missing would be a lad in his late 20's then afterwards a child around the age of 5 would go missing.

When we would find them they would be dead but we would always find a message wrote in one of the vitims blood next to them"

"What would it say?" this time it was Naru who asked, who also got the answer from Sky who spoke this time instead of Mr. Hollowed.

"It would say 'this isn't her, i'll keep killing till i find her' in the vitims blood which we find out that the blood it would be wrote in would belong to the male vitim and not the child."

Lin and Mai were frozen in shock as they listened on before they both looked to Naru who was looking at the man and lad before looking at Lin and Mai then back to the two before saying.

"We'll take your case, leave your address and phone number with Mai and we will see you tomorrow around 1" Naru said whilst pointing to Mai before heading into his office before shouting out "AND CALL THE TEAM MAI AND MAKE SOME MORE TEA".

"Stupid Jerk" was all Mai muttered before doing what he said to do.

Sitting in the chair at her desk, Mai pulled the phone before dieling the number she knew to well before waiting for that said person to answer there phone.

'Hello' a male voice said as soon as they answered there phone.

"Hello John-san" Mai replied back cheerfuly.

'Oh hello Mai, how can i help you?' John's voice replied back.

"Naru's accepted a new case and i was wondering if you would be able to join us tomorrow before 8?" Mai asked whilst picking up a pen so she could write down who would being coming and who wouldn't be with there reason for why they won't be coming.

'Of course i will join Mai-Chan' was John's reply which Mai jotted down on a piece of paper.

After saying there goodbye's Mai started dieling Monk's number before calling the rest afterwards.

As she was waiting for Monk to answer all she could think to herself was 'We have a new case' before smiling at the thought.

Sorry if this isn't another but i'm typing as i go along LOL but i hope you guys like it.


	4. 3

Chapter Three: Arrinving and Memories

-Normal Pov-

Arriving at Mr. Holloweds house, everyone was shock at when they pulled up.

"They call this a house?" Monk and Ayako said at the same time as they looked up to the building that was a manson.

"Up know hurry up and un pack whilst me and Lin go and great Mr. Holloweds at the front door before he shows us all were base is" Naru's voice was heard from behind them as well as the sound of the back doors to the van opening before rustling was heared, when they turned round they both saw Mai climbiing into the van before carefuly handing the equipment to John and Yasu who were waiting for her to pass them to her.

Mai looked up to say something to Ayako and Monk when once she saw the house properly her whole body froze which caused Monk and Ayako to look at each other before looking behind them at the house then back at Mai who was still frozen.

"Mai, what's wrong?" Ayako asked as she made her way over to the girl who still steared at the house.

When Ayako placed her hand on Mai's shoulder the girl seemed to snap out of what ever it was that she was in. When looking at Monk and Ayako she noticed the worry for her in there eyes before smiling brightley at them whilst saying "this place looks familiar to me thats all" but what they all didn't know was that they were all being watched by more then one figure.

-With Lin and Naru-

As they were walking up to the front doors, Lin couldn't help but get the feeling that they were being watched. Turning his head in a way that nobody would know he was looking around Lin noticed a dark figure hiding in the shadows that went around the house.

'Strange' was all he thought before stopping when he noticed a familiar painting that was hung up on the wall.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_**"But Lin i don't want to have it done" a little voice spoke earning the Chinese man to look down at the owner of the voice before smiling.**_

_**"Why not your father and mother want it done,and you don't want to make them said now do you?" Lin replied back to the child whilst picking them up.**_

_**"Of course not Uncle i would never make them or you sad" was the child reply before they both heard the sound of someone walking towards them before a familiar voice was heared**_

_**"Well, well here i see my daughter and my brother. Are you to planning on running away so your picture isn't done bluebear" **_

_**Looking up they both looked at him before the child jumped out of Lin's arms whilst shouting "PAPA" before jumping into his arms which caused the two adults to laugh beforet they started walking to the room were the artist was waiting so he could paint the picture of Lin's brother and his family whilst Lin watched from behind the artist smiling.**_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**_

Lin was brought out of his thoughts by someone who was talking to him "beautiful isn't it" the voice said but all Lin could do was stear at the painting of his brother and his brother's family before nodding his head then moving to catch up with Naru with out looking at the person who had spoke to him.

Mai was walking into the house when she noticed the perosn who was stood next to Lin as he steared at the painting that was hung up on the wall.

As Mai looked closer to the person stood next to him she noticed that she could see right throw him, 'Lin's being followed by a ghost?' was all she could think about before Monk grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the base which Naru and Mr. Hollowed was going towards as he dragged her.

After everything was set up Mai could help but watch Lin as he worked on his laptop, She was about to say something to him when she suddenley started hearing someone whispering in her ear.

Looking around to see who was next to her she noticed that no one was sitting next to her so she just liened back on the sofa and listened to what they were whispering to her.

'Leave, you're in danger'

'It isn't safe here'

But the one that caught her attention more then the others was 'There's different spirits in this place' before all the voices stopped whispering in her ear.

Lifting her head she looked at the other before looking at Naru who was reading in his black book of his, standing she made her way over to Naru who lifted his head when he noticed Mai was walking towards him.

"Naru there something i need to tell you" was all Mai said before the light and everr equipment started going of and on like crazy.

Shoting up from there seats Lin and Naru started looking around like someone was about to pop out on them from somewhere but that all stopped when they all heared the sound of a blood drainging scream coming from one of the rooms near them.

Running out of base the three of them ran towards were the scream was coming from were they meet up with the others who were walking around the place but when they looked to see on of workers standing their whilst pointing into the room made them all look but when they did John, Yasu and Masako ran to the nearest bathroom were they threw up what they had for lunch, whilst Ayako, Bou-san and Mai's colour drained from the face as they steared at the dead body of one of the other workers there.

"Lin call the police" was all Naru said whilst looking at the body that had been skinned fromthe bone as well as some of there orgins were missing but by the look of it Naru and Lin notice that the body was a week old which was proberably what made the others sick.


	5. 4

Chapter Four: Research

-Mai's Pov-

It had been four hours since we all saw one of the missing workers body which according to the police was male, i had just made everyone a drink as we waited for Yasu, who Naru told to do some research about this place, to tell us what he had found about this place which to be onist looked familior to me, 'probably from a dream' i thought to myself not thinking about it now.

"Go ahead Yasu tell us what you have found" Naru said as he look up from his peice of paper that sat on the desk that he was sat at.

"Why yes, you see when i was researching i couldn't find anything about this place, the only thing i could find about it was that this place used to belong to a happyly married couple who were named Kei and Mina Koujou Lin (I don't really know if Lin's his first or last name so i just put Lin Koujou)" Yasu said whilst stopping at the name of who used to own this place before eveyone turned to look at Lin who only muttered "i knew this place looked familair to me" before stearing at everyone whilst nodding to Yasu so he could continue on.

"Well it erm also says here that they two children together, twins a girl and a boy but it doesn't name them though, anyway when the twins were just a day old, there oldest who was the boy had passed away, leaving Kei and Mina with 1 child, there little girl.

4 years later her mother Mina went missing and then when there duaghter turned 6 Kei went missing, it doesn't say anything hear with what happened to them or there daughter who has been missing till this day" Yasu said whilst looking at Lin with sorrow for his family.

"Lin do you know what happened to them?" came Naru's voice who turned to look at him, Lin nodded his head before looking at everyone before saying "yes, Mina was killed when my niece was 4 years old by Kei's twin brother who then later killed Kei 2 years later but i don't know what happened to my niece" was all Lin said before giving them all a look that said they had finished talking about this.

"Is that all you find Yasu?" Mai asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No,i also found out that this placed belonged to the most feared person who had lived in China but moved here his name was Yongle he was the Emperor of this place, his family had housed the forbidden city for 600 years" Yasu said which caused Lin to type this all down even the bit about his brother and sister-in-law as well as doing research on the name Yasu said.

"Emperor Yongle had 16 favourite Courtesons that he keeped for himself, it's said that when he ripped apart by using swords, girls age from 12 to 13 were left to die on the polished floor and the servants that were there and saw what he did were hacked to death or stabbed part from the girl who he favoured. There was one who was called Lady Cui, she was the daughter of Korea's a buisness officialman, was brought here by the Emperor cheif and she was a normal 14 year old virgin but she was sent to the palace in Nanjing were he was taught the art of lovemaking and ended up being one of the Emperors favourites and with this even after his death, no man could take her. One the Emperor's funeral she was exccuted along with 15 other courtesons"

"Lin's right, it's says that they were all hung in one of the halls of this place, they were hung from a noose of white silk, Lady Cui was only 30 years old. Its also said that his son, Emperor Hongxi planned to move the court back to Nanjing but didn't proced as Emperor Hongxi died a year later" Yasu finished letting everyone take in what him and Lin-san had told them about this place.

Naru nodded at them before looking at the sheet of paper he had infront of him before reading what was on the paper to everyone in the room "people that have been here have said that they would hear different sounds like swords clashing, screaming and weeping. The owner has said that he would hear banging like someone was having a fight before a big bang which sounds like something or someone was thrown threw a wall. Some have said that they have seen a black haired woman running across the hallway, pursueed by a Samurai Soldier, or they've seen orbs, pool of blood or white silk floating through the air.

But others have also seen phantom bodies heaped on polished floors" Naru looked at everyone as he finished reading only to notice they were all still quiet 'well if i knew something like this would shut them up, i would of told them something like this ages ago' he thought as he took a sip of his tea.

"Well, what are we going to do, Mai or any of the girls could be a target on this case Naru" Monk stated as he stood up before glaring at Naru who just steared back at him.

"If you haven't noticed yet Monk, but the lads are also targeted as well" Naru stated back causing the Monk to blush as he remembered Lin-san had told them about the male vitim from when the owner had come to the office.

Mai was in deep thoughts when something that was said click in her head, she turned to face Naru before saying "Naru, how many female's have gone missing?"

Turning the teen was about to say something mean to her when he stoped as he thought about what she was trying to say, turning he looked back at the sheet before counting how many wemon have actually been taken '1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 . . . .' Naru counted in his head before looking back up at Mai.

"So far 13 why Mai?"

"It just came to me, 16 wemon were exicuted on the Emperors funeral right, well 13 have gone missing all they need know is three more and the other thing is that a male would go missing with a child, it sounds like there's more then one . . . "Mai started before stopping as it all came together but before she could say anything else the lights in the room went out leaving them all in the dark.

'More then one ghost' was all Mai could think before she was knocked out along with the others in the room.

Hope you all like this chapter, i wanted to let you all know i'm trying to do two cases in one so i'm sorry if some of the chapter don't make sense in anyway and that some chapters will be more on one of the two cases as well. But it will change.


	6. 5

Chapter Five: Sparks = Flames

-Normal Pov-

Some time later Naru started to sturr alarting Lin, Monk, John, Yasu and Ayako who were already awake from their earlier event.

"What happened" he asked when he noticed Mai and Masko where still asleep.

"When Mai was going to tell you something that she thought of the lights went out which then we were knocked out, we've checked the cameras and it seems that someone here doesn't want us here" Monk said as he made his way over to a seat after being check over by Ayako.

"There like that on all our case, Bou-san" Yasu stated in a humor voice which earned him a glare from the Monk himself but before Naru could tell them to shut up they all heard loud screaming which caused them to all run out of the room and towards and none of them had noticed that they had left two girls unprotected in their base area until they had reached the place were the screaming was coming from.

"What's happening" Naru asked when he saw one of the co-workers stood their in another one's arms shaking at what she had just found, making his way closer to what looked like a figre that was on the floor, Naru saw what they female worker saw that made her like she was know, their infront of them was someone who worked their but the only problem was that they had been hacked to death that badly that you couldn't recognise who it is let alone know if it was female or a male worker cause they were hacked that badly.

"Naru-bou what's. . . .omg i think i'm gonna be sick" was what Naru heared from Monk as he rushed to the nearest bathroom to throw up with Ayako following to make sure he's alright, whilst Yasu went all pale, looking like he was about to pass out and John who did a cross sign over his chest before saying a little pray for them whilst Lin stood their in shock.

After Monk had finished empting his stomace he had noticed that they had left Mai and Masako in a base unprotected, facing Ayako he whispered "we've left Mai and Masako" but before she could say anything to him they heard an all to familior scream coming from the base area which earened all of them to run towards it whilst shouting "MAI", "MASAKO" from different people.

The only problem was that when they had reached the base they were blocked from going to the room, but they could see into it and what they were seeing was something they didn't want to see, there infront of them was the ghost of a Samurai Soldier and he had Mai by the throat whilst pointing his sword at Masako who look scared out of her mind as her eyes went from the sword and to Mai who was losing air, fast.

-Mai's Pov-

I had just whoken when i noticed that the room was empty part from having Masako their on one of the sofa's still uncouncies from what ever had hit us.

I went to lien over to wake Masako up when it all happened so fast as the next minute i was pinned up against the wall with someone's hand around my neck which caused me to scream before the hand tightend which the scream had whoken Masako up who turned to look at me but stopped half way as there right infront of her was a sword that belonged to the person who was strangling me.

"You discuss me witch" the person tightening his hand around my neck whispered as they moved there head towards me so they were now looking at me instead of Masako and just as i looked up i also noticed the rest of S.P.R were stood outside the door watching but as i looked closer i also noticed that there was some sort of barriar blocking them from coming in.

I looked at the person who had me pinned on the wall before a deep male voice that sounded familior came into my head 'remember Mai, Sparks = Flames' before fading away again.

I looked into the mans eyes before it was forced into one of the memories that i had forgotten when my parents had died.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Mai sweetheat why don't you go ask your father to help you practise today" mother spoke softly whilst pushing my gently out of the kitchen, it was my 5th birthday and mumma was planning something in the kitchen so i made my way over to my fathers office.**_

_**Knocking i slowly opened the door before peeking in only to see my daddy looking right at me "bluebear what's the matter" he spoke softly to me whilst sigling to me to come in.**_

_**"Papa could you teach me something new?" little me asked which caused him to smile whilst he picked me up before placing me on his knee were he then said "of couse bluebear shell i teach you about how to controlle and summon fire today, instead of water?"**_

_**"Yes please, papa" **_

_**"Well then, consentrate on the paper in my bin and think of sparks foarming around them" papa whispered into my ear whilst watching me closely as i did what he said when he then said loudly "now think of it burning" and when i did the paper in his bin went into flames which caused me to squeel whilst jumping up and down on his knee causing him to laugh as he lifted me up and hugged me.**_

_**"Now bluebear you are stronger then you think, one day you will have someone who is stronger then you who will be looking out for you, so when ever you need them after you found them just shout their name and they will be their but always remember Sparks = Flames"**_

_**"Sparks = Flames, got it papa" Little me said before running out of papa's office as i heard mumma shouting for me.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Coming back to the present the saying 'Sparks = Flames' kept running through my head as i looked deeply into the dead mans eyes everything changed, it felt like someone else was controlling my body and not me.

I just kept looking at him as he lifted his swords over his head and just as he brought it down, i felt a smirk being placed on my face as the next thing i now i'm on the other side of the room, away from this thing which with me doing that made it mad.

"You . . . . YOU WITCH" it shouted before lunging at me but even before it could reach me it burst into flames as the flames were released from my open hand that was pointing towards it shocking me as well as the others that watched as the thing turned into ash like it woud if you were killing a vampire.

'Sparks = Flames bluebear' the voice of my father spoke though my head before it dissapeared once again as i welcomed the darkness that was begging for me to let it take me, which i did as i used all my energy on what i just did.

But the last thing i thought before i welcomed the darkness was 'Sparks = Flames, thank you papa'


	7. 6

Chapter Six: Memories

-Naru's Pov-

After with what happened to Mai everyone was silence as they didn't know what to say, no one had seen her do anything like that and by the way she had fainted afterwards never has she or she would be awake right know and making me my tea 'idoit' was all i thought as i watched her form the corner of my eye as she slept on the sofa were Lin-san placed her which also made Lisa glare at Mai for something she didn't even do, my cousin is serously starting to piss me off right know.

Turning to face Lin i asked "what do you think happened with Mai, Lin?" but all i got was "dunno".

'Dunno, searously he doesn't now what they hell is happening with her' i said in my head before turning back to look at the sheets i had in my hands but wasn't reading as i was more worried about Mai and i don't know why.

Monk and Ayako had gone to walk around with Masako to make sure that thing was gone, whilst me, Lin and John stayed with Mai just in case something else happens.

I was just about to start reading when i noticed Lin stand up before walking towards the door but just as he was about to open it i spoke "where are you going?".

Lin turned to look at me from the corner of his eyes before replying to my question but all he said was "to make a phone call" before walking out of base.

-Lin's Pov-

After walking out of base i headed to the room i would be staying in before pulling out my phone and dieling a number i haven't dieled since Kei and Mina were killed.

'Ring, ring. . . .Ring, ring'

"Come on" i muttered as the phone still rang and just as i was about to hang up someone answered.

"Hello?" a male voice answered the phone making me convused 'did she get a new phone?' was all i thought before coming back to earth as the male voice was still saying hello.

"Erm i'm looking for Voilet is she there?" i asked using her nickname that everyone gave her.

The male on the other side was quiet for a while before slowly saying "Who's this?".

"My name is Koujou. . . Lin Koujou" i said back to him but then moved my phone away from my ear as the male started shouting "HEY VOILET YOUR WANTED" "OK NO NEED TO SHOUT" was what i heard in the background before the sound of the phone passing to another person was made.

"Hello who is this, why are you still hear Erik go back to finding her" a female voice said to both me and the male who answered the phone.

"It's Lin Koujou is this Voilet?" was the first thing i said.

"Well well if it isn't mister i like to disapear, you know if she know's you've rang she will murder me right she's still not over the fact that you blame her for your brothers and his wife's death so she's really really pissed off with you Lin" the female named Voilet spoke before chuckling.

"I know and i know you've been helping her with finding the girl she was supposed to be looking out for right?"

"Yes but what's it got to do with you, you'r not one of us anymore Lin and i know for a fact that Kei was your sibling but you don't work hear so "

"Come Voilet it's my niece were talking about here and i've been in Japan looking for her since she was taken into Care but i've not found her yet but anyway i need you to send someone down here a work partner is showing the signs of being a witch"

"And why carn't you teach them the bassicks?" Voilet said back to me sounding fedup with me know but to be honest i don't care.

"She's showing signs of being a powerful witch that's why i need you to send someone you know i won't be able to help them because i only know how to teach witch's that capture Demons but don't even dare send _her_" was all i said back to her before hanging up. If she was going to send someone she would tell them to look for me.

-Unknown Pov-

I was sitting outside their base window watching them all as the one they called Monk walked in with s red haired girl who was named Ayako but i was more focused on the girl they called Mai.

I was sat in the tree since i've just got here watching how they all were and how they did there job when i heared my phone ringing, pulling it out i answered it straight away with out looking at who was ringing me.

"What?"

"I need you to go and help someone's work friend as there showing signs of being a powerful witch" Voilets voice came down the phone earning me to frown.

"Fine, Where, Who and When?"

"Well that's the thing it was Lin who asked for me to send someone down to help"

"So he finaly asked for help, thought he said he would never come or talk to anyone from this place again after his brother died and his niece went missing after being put in a care home but most of all why are you sending me as he surely blames me for losing her in the first place" i said down the phone only to get silence but after a while all i got back for an reply was "just do it" before hearing the diel tone as Voilet hung her phone up first.

"Bitch" was all i muttered before getting ready to get out of a tree but as i looked up through the window to make sure none of them notice me.

I froze.

There looking right at me was that little blondie Priest named John he,i watched as he started speaking before watching as he was joined by others that go by the name of Naru,Masako and Yasu,but what happened next actually hurt.

As the others came to look out of the window and at me i unfroze when i saw Lin but that was a mistake as the next thing i know i was falling from the tree that i was in so i could look through the 3rd floor window and towards the ground which when i landed hurt but with me not being human it only hurt less then it would a normal human.

As i went to get up from the ground and run i was hit by something white and thrown to the ground once more, looking at what hit me i wasn't realy suprised to see two of Lin's demons floating infront of me 'wait are they glaring at me' i thought before glaring back at them.

-Lin's Pov-

After we watched a girl who had claw scares across her face with pure white hair and baby blue eyes fall out of the tree we all, part from Mai who was still asleep ran out of base before running out of the building but stop when we noticed she was glaring at something and looking closer i noticed she was glaring at my Shriki's.

'Since when did they leave me' i thought before walking over to her where i then grabbed her arm before ruthely pulling her up of the ground once i reconised her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" i shouted at her but all i got back was a glare and a hiss as she snatched her arm out of my grip.

"Don't shout at me, i was told to come here so deal with it" she hissed back as we were know in each others face.

-Normal Pov-

The others that had ran out as well all stood their in shock as they watched Lin changed once he saw the person who was on the floor glaring at thin air but know they were both lictueral in each others face 'Boy if looks can kill' Bou-san thought as he watched the scene in front of him before he looked at Naru at the corner of his eyes only to be shocked at seeing Naru's shocked face 'if only Mai was hear to see this' he thought before turning back to look at Lin and mistery person who happened to be watching them from the window.

Before any of them could say anything Lin grabbed her arm once more before dragging her into the building and towards their base were once in there he actually throw her into a chair.

'Man wouldn't wanna be on his bad side' Ayako thought as she made her way over to Mai who was still sleeping.

"There's nothing you can do, you know that right" Ayako heard a voice say before turning round she noticed the girl Lin dragged was looking right at her not bothered by the fact Lin and Naru where glaring at her but Lin looked like he could actually kill her.

"Excuse me" Ayako said once she got her voice together.

"She in a past sleep" the girl answered Ayako, making it sound like Ayako was dum and stupid.

Glaring at her the priestess hissed out "and what's that mean?"

"It means is asleep but instead of dreaming she's actually traveling to the passed" was all the girl said before she looked away and didn't say anything else.

-Mai's Pov-

_**"PAPPA WAIT FOR ME" little me shouted, i was stood watching my memories of when mum and dad was alive,right know i was watching one were me and my father used to play catch the witch.**_

_**"We had a good time playing that right Bluebear?" a familior voice spoke from behind me which caused me to spin round and for me to start crying as i saw my papa stood their with his arms wide open.**_

_**"Oh bluebear don't cry" he said softly after i went into his amrs where he then wrapped them around me and huged me tightely.**_

_**"I miss you Papa" i whispered into his ear.**_

_**"I miss you to bluebear but me and your mother are watching over you" father spoke back before looking at me seriously.**_

_**"Bluebear i need you to watch some of your memories, you've been brought hear to remember and once your do you will know who is suppose to protect you and help you with your magic" i stood their watching him so he knew i was paying attention but as i was finishing up i noticed that he was fading.**_

_**"Papa" was all i said as i watched him smile at me and just before he dissapeared i heard him say "we will be watching over you Bluebear".**_

_**Drying me eyes i turned round to were i was watching little me chasing my father but when i fully turned it wasn't their instead little me was stood inbetween my father and mother and they were talking to four people one of them, the one who was talking to father looked familior 'no that couldn't be. . . .did i used to know Lin-san?' i thought as i watched as he was talking to my father before smiling at him but i couldn't make out what he was saying untill i pointed to someone who was with him.**_

_**"This is Dragon she will be Maiya's protecter and teacher when she's older . . . . brother" Lin spoke whilst smiling at father again 'WAIT LIN'S MY UNCLE' i shouted in my head shocked at what i found out but that soon went when i saw the person who was supposed to be my protecter and teacher peck Lin's check before kneeling down to little me level.**_

_**'Was Lin dating her?' i thought as i watched the girl pull her hood down and, wow, she had pure white hair and baby blue eyes, 'she's beautiful, i can see why Lin would date her'.**_

_**The scene infront of me changed to when i was a bit older, i was a year yonger then i was when father died so this would be after mother passed away.**_

_**"Right Maiya, can i call you Mai?" the pure white hair girl who name was Dragon spoke whilst we were walking through my father's field.**_

_**"Of course Gon" little me said 'i gave her a nickname' was all i thought before it came to me 'wait so my real name is Maiya and she gave me the name Mai'.**_

_**As i tunred back into what was happening in the scene i was shocked as watched the girl i call Gon lictually turn into a Dragon before liening down so little me could climb up before she jumped into the air and started flying.**_

_**"Your so cool Gon" little Mai whispered into the Dragons ears as she started falling asleep.**_

_**I watched Gon land infront of a ice grave that had a dragon loaming over it like it was protecting it, i watched her turn back into her humanself before she carried me over to the figure that was kneeling next to the grave.**_

_**"Kei?" Dragon whispered as she placed a hand on my father's shoulder, i watched as he slowly looked up at her before standing "is she alseep?" i heard my father say before he looked down at little me before whispering "my baby bluebear i'm sorry that i'll be leaving you soon" before taking me out of Gon's arms and hugging a sleeping me.**_

_**The scene changed to the day father passed away and i was in the garden playing when i heard his vioce "bluebear can you come hear please"**_

_**"Coming papa" i called out before getting up and running to him as he stood in the kitchen door smiling at me as he watched me run to him but as i got closer to him his smile went and was placed with a scared look.**_

_**I watched little me stop running before turning to see what scared my dad but what i saw scared little me as she turned round and ran as fast as she could towards father.**_

_**I turned to see what little me was scared of and there right behind her that was know running towards her was two horse size dogs (not wolfs) that had black smoke coming from their mouths and eyes.**_

_**I stood watching as they got closer to me, one of them was about to grab little me but was suddenly blown away before it could grab me,turning i saw dad stood thier with Gon next to him with his hand open facing the dog creature that was chasing little me.**_

_**I saw the look on papa and Gon's face, both of them were not happy, father started throwing fire balls at the creature that he had blown away from me but he could get the other one.**_

_**I watched as Gon started to run towards a scared little me before jumping over me and landing on the dog creature that was chasing me in her Dragon forum.**_

_**I watched little me turn to face her father before watching her continue running towards him, once she made it him after he killed the dog he was fighting we both hugged each other but it was cut short when we heard a pitch scream.**_

_**Turning with little me and papa we all saw the dog creature thing bit into Gon's side before scratching the side of her face before it turned to look at my father and little me.**_

_**I was still stood thier watching Gon but she wasn't moving, the creature had knocked her out.**_

_**Before i could walk to her or turn back to little me and father the scene changed once more and this time my father was fighting another man who had just sent him flying through our kitchen window were father then landed in the garden and just a little behind him was Gon, in the same place she was when th dog creature bit her and scratched her but when i got closer i noticed that the dog hadn't knocked her out it had actually killed her.**_

_**I stood their watching father crowl quickly with out hurting himself even more before placing his hands were her heart would of been.**_

_**Father started saying something but i couldn't understand it, when he was finished a light left his hand and went into Gon but before i could do anything else he was dragged back over to the man he was fighting with.**_

_**The man who was know stood over him lifter a sword over his head but before he could bring it down and into my father he was blasted away from him, turning my head with my father we both saw Dragon stood their with her hand open 'she's a witch too' i thought but anyone could do anything the man had quickly gotten back but and blasted her straight into the wall of the house where once she landed he made the wall fall on her.**_

_**"GON WAK. . . " i heared father shout but he was cut of as the man had stabbed him through the heart killing him straight away.**_

_**I looked over to were Gon was and she was still uncounsies before looking over to father before whispering "so that's how you died".**_

_**The scene changed once more where i saw Gon was stood with little me infront of the ice grave that i had seen father kneeling infront of "Reast in Peace" i heared Gon say before i watched her walk over to a table were i just realised that father was layed on.**_

_**I watched Gon touch the table before closing her eyes and soon after ice started leaving her hand and started to cover the table and father.**_

_**I stood their with little me and Gon who had know moved away as the ice continued up higher and higher before it started turning into a Drgon like the one next to it but the Dragon next to it changed as well, know with the new Dragon they were both liening onto each other whilst looking down over the two bodies with a loving gaze.**_

_**"Know your together again" i heard Gon whisper before she turned to little me and kneeled "little Mai".**_

_**"Yes Gon" little me spoke whilst looking Gon in the eyes.**_

_**"I'm sorry sweartheart but your father wanted me to do this" Gon spoke before placing a hand on lille me forehead where after a while i passed out in Gon's arms.**_

_**"I did what you asked me to do Kei. . . . I changed her memories and gave her a new name" Gon spoke before she started walking away from the Dragon graves.**_

_**The scene changed again and this time it was were Gon was infront of a care home, i watch her place me gently infront of the door before whispering"I'll come back for you but for know live your life as Mai Taniyama" she then knocked on their door before walking away once she was near the forest Gon dissapeared just as the door to the care home opened and that's were i saw Mrs. Hill as she looked down at little me before picking me up and taking me inside.**_

_**The scene and eveything around me suddenely went black and that's when i realised i could hear arguing.**_


	8. 7

Chapter Seven: Gon

-Bou-san's Pov-

It's been a while since we came back from outside with the girl and now her and Lin were outside in the hall way argueing, i couldn't hear what they were argueing about, honestley i didn't want to even find out.

I was sat next to Mai who was still sleeping humming a song when all the sudden Mai shot up scaring the living daylights out of me.

-Mai's Pov-

I had just shot up from my sleep and startled Bou-san who fell onto the floor earning everyone to laugh at him part from Naru and "wait were's Lin?" i asked when i noticed he wasn't in the room.

"Oh he's outside in the hall way argueing with someone" Ayako spoke which caused everyone to go quiet as we all heard mummering voice from the close door which got louder but what shocked us next was what Lin shouted "YOU KILLED MY BROTHER" before he slammed open the base door and walked in leaving who ever he was argueing with out in the hall.

We all watched Lin walk over to the monitors, where he then sat down and as soon as he did that everything i dreamt about came back to me 'Lin's my fathers brother . . . .wow' was all i thought about before the base door was slammed open and in walked . . . . "GON" i shouted shocking eveyone and making Lin and the pure white haired girl to freeze.

I watched her turn to look at me before she said "what did you call me?" with shock in her voice.

"It's what your called right or should i call you Dragon?" i said whilst smirking at her knowing for a fact that i knew her

"Impossiable. . . wait she carn't be?" i heared her mumble before she was right infront of me but before she could say anything Lin was inbetween us both "don't even go near Mai" Lin said in a dangerous voice which would of scared anyone but knowing that it wouldn't scare her for the last time i knew they were seeing each other.

"Why not Lin" i asked softely whilst placing a hand onto his back but Lin didn't say anything back to me so i just stood up and moved round him to look at the girls face "hey it is you Gon" i said before pulling her into a hug but she didn't hug back as she was in shock again.

"Mai get away from her" i heard Naru say but i refused to listen to him and instead i huged her tigter as i looked at Naru and said "why Naru?"

"Because she's dangerous" was all he said as he took me wrist and pulled me away from her.

"Naru just wai. . . " i started to say but he cut me of by saying "no Mai you listen to me remember i'm your boss"

"But"

"No but's" was all he said as he pushed me into Bou-san's arms who was just as confused as i was.

-Normal Pov-

After pushing Mai into Bou-san arms Naru turned to look at Lin before saying "what do you mean she killed your brother?".

Lin looked at Naru and the others from the corner of his eyes before saying "i was only 20 when it happened ok, i had an older brother he was 23 at the time, he, his wife Mina and their daughter my niece Maiya lived on their own land ontop of a hill which if you look for it know you wouldn't be able to find it as your carn't see it. You see me and my family are witches and wizards, my family are powerful witches but one day Mina's brother hated the idea of his baby sister being together with my brother but when he found out that she had his daughter he went mad. He tried to kill them even his sister which he succeded but 2 years before she was killed my brother and sister-in-law wanted Maiya to have a protecter and teacher incase anything happened to them, which i then introduced them to Dragon the most powerful being alive in our world.

She had been staying with my brother and his family for those two years but soon she had to return to her own place which when she did my brother lost his wife, but after 2 weeks Dragon returned back only to find out the lose of my brother wife so she made an ice grave for her" Lin said but was interupted by Masako who whispered "ice grave?"

Lin looked at her before nodding "yes an ice grave, only a powerful witch or wizard could do that but my brother or his family couldn't do that and yes they were powerful but not that powerful but an ice grave is were the person who died is covered in ice so when its been like 400 years they still look the same as they were they day they died and it never melts too even in the sun"

"That's so cool" Yasu said before Lin went back to telling them how his brother died "anyway the day she came back and found out that she made a ice grave for his wife ontop of the highest hill were they lived so he could see her everyday, since then Dragon stayed to teach Maiya some spells and how our magic works as ours is different to hers but one day whilst playing in the garden Maiya was attacked my brother and Dragon killed the creatures that were after Maiya but when things got out of controlle word was sent to our family asking for help as my brother's house was being attacked by his wife's brother but when i got their the house was in pieces, there was blood everywhere, Maiya was missing and so were Dragon and my brother.

I searched all day for them but only found my brother, who was in a ice grave just like his wife and also next to his wife and since that day i haven't seen Dragon and i've been searching for Maiya who's still missing"

When Lin was finished with telling them about his brother everyone was quiet but that wasn't long enough as Naru asked what they all were thinking part from Mai, Gon and Lin.

"What's it got to do with her" was all he said whilst pointing to Gon

"HEY I HAVE A NAME THANK YOU" Gon shouted earning everyone to jump but not Mai and Lin again.

"Then what is it?" Ayako asked her

"People call me Gon but my really name is Dragon" at that everyone was shocked Dragon from Lin's stroy about his brothers death was standing right infront of him.

Everyone was quiet again until the sound of skin hiting skin was heard, everyone including Lin and Mai looked towards Gon who was stood in shock as Madoka was stood infront of her with her hand raised whilst Gon was holding the side of her face.

"How dare you come here, how dare you stand infront of Lin and say you didn't kill his brother murderer" Madoka said with an angry voice whilst glaring at her with Ayako, Monk, Masako and Naru.

Gon looked at Madoka before getting into her face and saying dangerously low "you don't even know what went on that day neither does Li. . . " 'SLAP' Gon was cut of by Madoka who once again slapped her.

"You don't even deserve to say his name" Madoka hissed at Gon.

Mai got out of Monk's grip just as Madoka was going to hit Gon again but this time instead of her hand hitting the side of Gon's face it instead hit Mai's as she jumped inbetween them both.

"MAI" Gon and Naru shouted with Monk and Ayako as Mai kneeled down to the ground whilst holding her face infront of a shocked Madoka.

"I don't get why your mad Madoka but i know for a fact Gon didn't kill Lin's brother" Mai said whilst letting her thringe cover her eyes.

"How would you know Mai, you weren't even there" Monk said to her before pulling her up of the ground but Mai pulled away from him but before she could say anything she heared Gon's voice "Stop it Mai there's no us, i'll be leaving but your father would be proud of you little . . . bluebear" Gon said as she walked out of base with everyone watching her.

As soon as the door was shut everyone went back to what they were doing but Lin walked over to Mai and grabbed her arm before leading her into the base kitchen

Once in their all he said was "why did she call you little bluebear and how did you know her?", Mai looked up at Lin before answering him "my father used to call me little bluebear before he died and i've known Gon before my mother passed away" after telling him that Mai walked away from him and out of the kitchen and went to help Naru and Yasu with the history of the place they were at.

Meanwhile Gon was walking away from base and went to the roof were she sat and listened to the wind but all the time she didn't even noticed the eyes that were watching her.


	9. 8

-Mai's prov-

I've just changed some of the camera's in this place ans still haven't bumped into Gon as I made my way back to base were everyone was.

I walked into base and saw that there was only Madoka, Lin and Naru int there 'great' was all I thought as I made my way into the kitchen to make a drink and yes I was not talking to Madoka after what she did to Gon.

-Normal Prov-

Mai made her way over to the sofa which Madoka was sat on as well but didn't say anything to her, Lin or Naru. Madoka watched in and over to the seat next to her whilst thinking of what to say to her, as she and the other now that Mai was mad which made them all curious to why.

Masako was walking down the hall with John and Monk in quiet before the Monk started speaking

"Is it me of is Mai mad at us all?"

John and Masako turned their heads to look at the Monk but Masako was the one who replied back.

"Why wouldn't she, you all were mean to her, yet none of you was there in the pass so you really have no idea what actually happened when Lin's brother died, plus you don't even know her so how do you know she killed his brother, for all we know someone else might of killed him and his wife, Lin wouldn't know because he go there later, remember?" was all the medium said before walking away with John leaving Monk. He stood there in his thoughts thinking about what Masako said to him.

-Back in Base-

Lin was sat at the monitors next to Naru but all he could think about was his brother and his death.

It's been 2 hours know and everyone was in base talking, part from Mai who was mad at them, Lin and Naru who was watching the monitors still where Lin was thinking to himself, but what brought him out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. Picking his phone up without looking, he answered it on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"WERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" a familiar voice shouted through the phone causing Lin to pull the devise away from his ear. Pulling the phone back to his ear, Lin answered the back

"Where's who?"

"Gon, where the hell is she Lin-san?"

"I have no idea where she went and for all I know I don't care" was all Lin said before hanging the phone up on them.

Naru had heard the conversation between Lin and the person on the other end of the phone. Before looking at the monitors as he went through then to see if he could see her. Half way through checking the monitors, Naru notices that she was walking past the camera that in fact heads up to the roof.

"Lin she was heading to the roof." Naru whispered before getting up and heading over to some files that were on the table before saying.

"Mai, Tea."

Mai without looking at anyone got up and left the room just as Ayako came through the base door. Mai was waling toward the kitchen when she noticed one of the workers that worked here was dragging something down the corridor, stopping just outside of the kitchen door. Mai looked at the man before speaking

"Do you need any help sir?"

The man, jumped master being startled before turning to look at her before replying"Oh no thank you ma'am. The master just asked me to move some of his statues."

"Oh okay. Em you wouldn't of happened to be on the roof recently would you?" Mai asked after remembering what Naru had whispered to Lin

Mai looked at the man as his face lost color before he replied back to he slowly "...why?'

"Oh it was just that one of my friends was waling towards the roof and she hasn't come back and I was hoping you've been up there recently."

"Oh, well I went up there to get the new statue the master has but I haven't seen anyone up their, you sure you friend didn't go home?"

"Probably, anyways I better make my boss his tea before I get fired." Mai said before going into the kitchen where she then started making Naru's Tea, not being aware of the smirk the man wore, before he started dragging the statue away and also the Red eyes that have decided to follow her.


	10. 9

Chapter 9: The Truth -Normal Pov- It had been an hour after Mai brought Naru his tea when Lin decided he would ask Mai about how she knew Gon and why she wasn't talking to anyone in base. Standing up Lin headed towards Mai when he then grabbed her arm and dragged her out of base and the building where he then let go of her arm while turning to face her before saying "How do you know Gon? And no lie's Mai". "What do you mean Lin-san?" "Listen here Taniyama-san, I know you, know her cause of the way you two were acting when you both saw each other and cause of the way you two were talking to each other" Lin replied back whilst getting closer to her which caused her to step back a bit. "I have no idea what you are on ..." Mai started to say only to be cut off by Lin who shouted "MAI" which caused her to jump. "I'VE KNOWN HER SINCE I WAS LITTLE, SHE USED TO KNOW MY UNCLE AND WORKED FOR MY FATHER, SHE TOOK ME TO CARE WHEN HE PASSED AWAY" Mai screamed back earning silence from Lin who was just staring at her. Lin continued to stare at her with a puzzled look before asking "What do you mean Mai?" Mai looked away from him while saying "It doesn't matter Lin-san." "Mai who's your father?" Lin asked shocking Mai with his question. "Why do you want to know?" "WHAT'S HIS NAME MAI?" Lin shouted again causing her to jump once more. "Why are you interested" "MAI" "IT WAS KEI KOUJOU!" Mai screamed causing Lin's eyes to widen as he watched Mai turned round and ran into the building leaving Lin stood in shock. 'Kei is this true?' Lin thought whilst he still stood in the same spot. -In Base- Naru sat and watched the whole scene that happened between Lin and Mai through the monitors but decided to keep it to himself as he knew Lin wouldn't want the others to know before he found out more about this.

I know it's short but I hope it's still alright. Thank You. (I know that it isn't exactly soon, but i got busy with on other things, not my story.) And also I would like to say thank you to Annabell15 for proofreading my chapters for this story :D 


End file.
